


My Things for Huxloween

by disheveleddarkness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveleddarkness/pseuds/disheveleddarkness
Summary: You'll probably find crack and angst here.





	

Hux had no choice but to watch as Kylo licked the whip cream threatening to slip down the edge of his pumpkin spice latte.

"Mmm," Kylo moaned ravenously, stroking his tongue over the cup.

Hux rolled his eyes. Beyond that he couldn't bear to look away as plush lips returned to the straw. "Disgusting." Hux remarked and sipped his tea. "Do you know how much sugar is in those?"

"Don't want me to get fat, Hux?" Kylo asked and loudly sucked on his drink some more. "You know I work out several hours a day. I deserve this on my shore leave." Suuuuck.

"Do not speak to me of what you deserve."

Kylo was silent as his words sunk in and Hux drew his gaze over the scar upon his face.

"FUCK you." He couldn't have one good day with this bastard. Kylo stood from their Starbucks table and began to stride out, electricity in the vicinity flickering. They were supposed to be past this! Had he not suffered enough? 

"I hate you." Hux said cooly once Kylo was out of the building. He picked up the drink the knight had left behind, looking over it analytically as if the markings designating the drink order were the schematics of a Resistance base.

He drank the rest of it.

"Sir? May I join you?"

Hux glanced to Lieutenant Mitaka, who was holding a green tea frappacino.

"Go ahead. Throw this away for me while you're up." He handed away the now empty cup.

"Yes, Sir." Mitaka obediently stepped over to throw it away. What a good lad he was. He would never question Hux.

"I never would have thought you to be a sugary drink person." Mitaka said with a cheerful smile as he sat across from him and stuck a straw in his drink.

"I'm not. But between the two of us... I do have a fondness of ice cream... Reminds me of my mother. But no. This was Ren's drink."

"Lord Ren drinks junk? I would not expect that either!" Mitaka laughed lightly. "Rather strange, don't you think?"

"Yes. He's a peculiar man." Hux agreed. "You should have seen him eating the whip cream off it first. Millicent has more grace."

Mitaka's laughter rang out again, and Hux faintly smiled.

\---

Hux did not see Kylo again until maintenance of The Finalizer was complete and he boarded.

The knight was in an officer lounge, watching one of his holosoaps. Hux stepped in an quietly approached.

"Ren."

"Hux."

"I brought you something."

Kylo turned his face to him to find Hux was holding a box. He took the box and opened it. "... You brought me donuts?"

"Pumpkin donuts."

Kylo glanced to the beautiful donuts, back to the general, back to the donuts, and back to Hux again -- before flinging the box across the room.

"Oh, too bad I deserve only SUFFERING for my FAILURES, isN'T IT?!" Kylo shouted, flipping over the chair he'd been sitting in by kicking it away from the table. "General Hux is sooo fucking PERFECT!"

Hux abruptly left the room. Millicent awaited him in his bed. "Oh Millie..." 

She climbed onto his lap as he sat down, eager for love. "Mrow!"

Hux sighed, stroking her soft fur gently. "I don't know what to do about him, Millie... Or about myself. What do I do?"

She flopped down and rolled over onto her back on his lap, bright blue eyes gazing up at him.

"You should tell him you're sorry for hurting his feelings, Daddy." she said softly, headbutting his hand as it came close to her head again.

"I cannot do that, I just can't." He scooped her up into his arms to lift her to snuggle against his chest. "I cannot believe that ungrateful fool..."

"You'll have to think what he likes even more than pumpkin thingies, Daddy."

"I suppose, but what? Do tell."

"Magic stuffs!"

"Yes... Go on, my darling?"

"You gotta... Enchant him. You gotta make a love potion... With pumpkin spice."

"You are brilliant."

"And CUTE!"

"Oh yes. The cutest in the galaxy."

\---

He felt ridiculous researching love spells and love potions. But Millie was right. Kylo would love this. He would love that Hux was learning about witchcraft for him. 

"Jasmine, rose, and sandalwood..." he said when Millie curiously tilted her head as he finely cut herbs and put them in, followed by milk and pumpkin syrup. After blending the concoction with coffee he brewed with rose water he poured it into a mug and added whipped cream, whispering a Sith spell to the best of his pronunciation abilities.

Millie purred as she watched, closing her eyes and contributing by imagining Hux's love becoming infused in the drink.

Hux grabbed chocolate syrup to decorate the whipped cream with a bind rune -- a combination of a rune of joy and a rune of love.

"Now what should we do, Millie?" Hux asked.

"Add your blood."

"My blood...?" Hux scrunched his nose.

"Yeah! Blood magic is romantic."

"If you say so." Hux pulled a glove off and chewed at the skin around a nail until a drop of blood oozed out. He pinched the tear in his skin, watching as it dropped into the drink.

Next he uncapped a sharpie and on the mug wrote Kylo's name in the Sith alphabet. He'd enjoy that research into his heritage.

"Draw hearts on it." Millie suggested.

"I think not... This will do just fine." he said and scratched between her ears. "His holosoap will be on in twenty minutes. I will place the drink in the lounge he watches it."

\---

He hoped this would work. It had to. He couldn't just... Tell him sorry. No, that was silly. Absolutely degrading, Hux thought as stepped into the lounge -- and in front of Kylo Ren.

"What are you doing?" Ren inquired.

Well. This was not aligned with his scheduling. "I'm... Bringing you this." There was no use in crafting a lie. Only in hoping he wouldn't throw it across the room again. He lifted the mug.

Kylo slowly took it. "Oh... Oh, it smells so good." he praised.

"I made it for you... Kylo. Specially for you."

"It's pretty... And you translated my name!"

"Yes, I did. I hope you like it. There's chocolate... Pumpkin... And some herbs. Because I care about your health."

Kylo sat down and began to devour the whipped cream.

"Millicent wants to see you. Would you care to bring the drink with you to my quarters?"

"Okay," Kylo said after licking the side of the mug where whipped cream had been dropping down. He stood and followed Hux out.

\---

"I thought you said Millicent wanted to see me." He'd been sitting at a desk for several minutes and Millicent had made no appearance.

"Oh, she must have given up on waiting and left to visit Mitaka." Hux said and went to lay on his bed and watch Kylo across the room. "Just relax and enjoy your drink."

It was delicious. It was perfectly pumpkiny, yet... There was so much more to it, and Kylo wondered if there was alcohol.

"This is... Different. But wonderful." Kylo remarked.

"Keep drinking it. All of it." Hux encouraged desperately.

Kylo slowly looked to him. "Hux. You're being strange... What is this? WHAT IS THIS?" he demanded.

"Drink it, Kylo." Hux still insisted. "Then come lay down."

This was bizarre. Yet Kylo calmed down and finshed it. Finally he realized what this had to be...

He crawled into bed and laid still as Hux showered his face in kisses. Oh, yes, he could get used to this. This passionate attention and delicious potions.

Kylo pressed his lips to his, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Not as delicious as you..." He sighed and asked, "Why can't you just apologize to me like a normal person?" 

"Because I CAN'T! Why can't you understand that? How does it make you feel when you're harassed about your anger issues?"

"I want to forget the way you treat me... But I know it will happen again and again."

"The way I TREAT you?! I put a lot of research into that drink! I poured my soul into that drink!"

"You think giving me enchanted coffee will solve all our problems? That it will change the way you treat me?"

"You treat me like trash too, you idiotic bitch."

Kylo struck his face, and Hux yanked his hair -- pulling him into a kiss. Then he grabbed Kylo's hands and pinned them down beside his head.

Hux took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm... I'm sorry I... Say cruel things. Y-you don't deserve it. I don't want Snoke to hurt you. I just... Get so stressed... Constantly. And it makes me snap at you. And I'm. I'm sorry." He lowered his voice to whisper faintly, "I love you."

"Thank you... I love you too. And it's not just because you've drugged me."

Hux laughed and embraced him, never wanting to let go.


End file.
